Talk:Heroic Warrior Gohan (Future)/@comment-32151319-20191022170431
Unit overview time. Been a while since i done this again but for the units i didnt do a unit overview on, they're great units and are units that you would wanna get. Now back to this unit's overview. Its my opinion so everyone is allowed to agree or disagree to it. Now let me have a look Leader skill: Really good. He's a double category lead for 2 great categories. The buffs that he gives with his leader skill is also really good as he gives 170% buff to his team's HP and ATK while also giving a decent 130% DEF buff SA effect: Pre-Transform: Pretty good as he gains an extra 50% DEF even though its only for 1 turn. Atleast it'll give him more tanking power against enemies that attacks after Gohan attacks Post-Transform: Pretty good as he gains a considerable amount of ATK for every SA that he has done. For simple man terms, he stacks ATK which is pretty good Passive skill Pre-Transform: Its honestly very good because he could both hit hard, tank hard, and give decent support at the same time. He has a decent 100% ATK buff which when coupled with his ATK stat makes him a pretty good hard hitting unit. His tanking is also pretty good with his 100% DEF buff which when coupled with his support passive makes him a pretty tanky unit as well. His damage reduction is really good but you have to meet a not so good requirement. Overall, great passive even at pre-transformation Post-Transform: Really good. For the problems, he lost his 100% DEF buff and he lost his support passive but the thing is he makes up for it with his unrestricted 58% damage reduction and his other passive that makes him stronger and tankier for every "Master-Student Bond" category ally in the same turn and thus making him a really powerful hard hitter and a very powerful tank. Overall, a really good passive Link skills: Pre-Transform: Not too good surprisingly. He has no great ki links and his links are just meh. Not too good Post-Transform:A bit better than pre-transformation as he now has Super Saiyan which is a very good. Still, he needs ki links so that's a bummer Categories: Really good. He's a part of some really good categories and thus enlarging his team options Other stuff: Transformation is not too restrictive and is pretty easy to fulfill as ling as you have the characters. Animation is dope so there's that Verdict: He's a really good unit. From his great double categories leader skill and then his pretty good SA effects, great passive, great team options, and finally his decent transforming mechanic and SA animation, he has proven himself to be a spectacular unit both offensively and defensively. He might have some link issues but that doesnt stop him from being a really good and worthwhile unit. Overall, really good unit and an almost certain must have in your box